El motivo de tus sueños
by Leslielov
Summary: Kagome & Kouga llevan muchos años de noviazgo, pero de pronto un viejo amigo regresa, ocasionando un caos en la vida de Kag, ¿cómo elegir entre dos amores? Como eliges entre tu novio de toda la vida o un amigo ahora tú amante. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** Kagome & Kouga llevan muchos años de noviazgo, pero de pronto un viejo amigo regresa, ocasionando un caos en la vida de Kag, ¿cómo elegir entre dos amores? Como eliges entre tu novio de toda la vida o un amigo ahora tú amante. Inu/Kag

**A/N**: vaya, vaya mi inspiración anda con todo de pronto tengo muchas ideas con muchos fics y estoy aprovechándola escribiendo cuanto puedo, espero que esta historia les guste y me manden reviews es lo malo que en español no se nos motiva mucho con reviews.

Disfruten.

Capitulo I. Así comenzó 

Kagome se encontraba esperando en el departamento a su amiga Sango se sentía desesperada y no sabia que hacer con ella misma, su conciencia la estaba matando, se encontraba en un camino con solo dos salidas y no tenia idea de que camino tomar.

Sonó el timbre y ella rápidamente corrió a abrir la puerta "¡Por FIN! Sango donde demonios andas cuando te necesito" dijo Kagome un poco agitada

"bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que andes en tus días, estaba con Miroku vine lo mas rápido que pude, ¿que te sucede?"

Kagome se sentó en la sala y agachó la cabeza, dijo algo entre dientes y Sango no pudo entenderle "¿que dijiste? Habla bien"

Kagome miró a su amiga a los ojos "Kouga...me pro-puso matrimonio"

Sango sonrió, se sintió feliz por ella ya que sabia que ella y Kouga se amaban y serian muy felices, el era un hombre excepcional que la trataba de lo mejor "¡¡¡Felicidades! ¿Qué se siente estar comprometido con alguien como Kouga?"

La expresión de Kag no cambió, se sentía tan culpable y no tenia idea de que hacer "Sango, no PUEDO casarme con Kouga"

Sango frunció el seño al escuchar a Kag "¿Kag que te pasa? pero si tu amas a Kouga, ¿no es lo que siempre haz querido? Formar una familia con el por que alegas que es el hombre de tu vida"

Kagome vio a su amiga, y se levantó del sillón, se acerco a la ventana de su departamento el cual ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Sango comenzó a preocuparse al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga.

"Inuyasha"

Sango miro con curiosidad a su amiga después de mencionar el nombre de Inuyasha "¿Que con el?"

Kagome volteo su mirada hacia Sango y dijo "Inuyasha es mi amante"

Sango se quedo atónita, dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. Su amiga no bromeaba, Kagome no era nada buena en mentir y en definitiva no podía creerlo, su amiga a la que Rin y ella tachaban de mojigata no tenia nada de eso, la que juraba amor por Kouga. Simplemente sintió curiosidad de como su amiga llegó a esa situación, se sintió traicionada a la ves ya que Kag no tuvo la confianza de contarle esto antes, probablemente ella hubiera podido ayudarle.

"No entiendo Kag, no puedo asimilarlo, ¿como?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar

"No se Sango, de pronto una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora me encuentro con la soga al cuello"

"Me refiero a como fue que todo esto paso, desde hace cuanto ¡¿KAG!"

"Ya hace seis meses" dijo Kag casi en un susurro agachando la mirada

"¿SEIS MESES?" Sango estaba sorprendida, no era una simple aventura de un rato, algo pasajero, su amiga tenia una relación de SEIS meses con Inuyasha "Eres Increíble"

"Mira Sango yo se que estoy mal pero... Dios esto es muy difícil para mi no tengo idea de que va ser de mi, no se que hacer"

Sango sintió mucha curiosidad quería saber toda la historia, no era enojo con su amiga, después de todo ella no era ninguna santa y todo tienen su secretos, se sentó en el sillón y simplemente dijo "Por lo pronto TU me pasas TODO el chisme con LUJO de detalles" y le sonrió a su amiga

Kagome caminó tranquilamente a un lado de su amiga con seriedad "Esto va par largo Sango"

Sango sonrió a su amiga y dio una palmada en el hombro "Tranquilízate bonita, cuéntame todo y acomodemos las piezas de este rompecabezas"

Y así Kagome comenzó a contarle todo a su amiga.

Todo empezó el día de mi cumpleaños, sabes que yo estaba muy emocionada Kouga estuvo conmigo y con mi familia todo el día todo estuvo de maravilla, comimos, el llevo un pastel que el mismo preparó, sabes que después llegaron tu y Miroku, Rin y todo estuvo genial.

Después de que ustedes se fueron yo simplemente agotada corrí a darme un baño y me puse la pijama, baje al cuarto de t.v. y me puse a ver unas películas. De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche lo cual me sorprendió mucho y fui curiosa a ver quien era.

Y ahí estaba como caído del cielo Inuyasha, sabes como ha cambiado desde que estábamos en la prepa, pero en ese momento yo no sabia ya tenia mas de un año sin verlo y me tomó por sorpresa realmente era otra persona, su cuerpo cambió totalmente ya no era ese mocoso de 16 años escuálido sin forma. No, tenia unos brazos divinos, ya sabes tu que tengo cierto interés en los brazos, y pues simplemente las facciones de su rostro eran diferentes, se veía divino sus labios, su pómulos marcados, sus hermosos ojos que siempre me han gustado.

Me sonrió y gritó desde la entrada "feliz cumpleaños" y me hizo sonreír, me sentía tan feliz de que estuviera así y se hubiera acordado fue algo muy emotivo.

Corrí a abrirle y lo invite a pasar. Me dio mi abrazo "¿Que haces hermosa?" me preguntó muy en su papel de playboyino le sonreí y conteste "Nada feo, viendo una movie, ¿que haces aquí eh?" levantó una ceja y yo derritiéndome ante su encanto "Pues con eso de que ya tienes novio ni te acuerdas de mi"

"Ay si no te acuerdas de mi, ¡tu tampoco sangron! ¿quieres ver la TV un rato?" pregunte esperando que aceptara, claro que accedió después de todo el nunca pudo negarme nada, pasamos a la sala y le ofrecí algo de comer, claro que se negó después de saber que fue Kouga quien hizo ese pastel, así que simplemente tomó un vaso de agua.

Hablamos y jugamos toda la noche, recordé tanto el pasado y nuestros tiempos en los cuales éramos mejores amigos y solamos pasábamos horas juntos viendo la TV o jugando o peleándonos. Quien iba pensar que aquel Inuyasha que estaba enamorado de mi y claro, que yo había rechazado como algo mas que amigo, se había convertido en un hombre tan apuesto.

Mientras el me platicaba de su aventuras con tanta mujeres yo no podía evitar sentirme un poco celosa, cundo me platicaba hice esto con ella, hice esto con esta otra, y no hice mas que lamentarme pensando que podía haber sido yo.

"Oye Kag, ¿y que tal con tu noviecito?"

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me devolvió a la realidad Kouga, Kouga, Kouga "Pueees muy feliz fíjate, lo amo, me ama, no amamos" reí un poco ante mi comentario algo cursi y observé su rostro serio y sin emociones, lo mire con curiosidad esperando respuesta o algún comentario y lo único que recibí fue una almohada en la cara.

"Ay si nos amamos, presumida" me dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón y yo con miedo lo mire aproximarse a mi "¡No te atrevas!" le dije, sabia lo que tramaba y bruscamente comenzó a hacerme cosquillas el maldito. Yo no aguantaba la sensación trate de empujarlo, partearlo y hacer lo posible por que me soltara, pero era demasiado fuerte y no pude hacer nada, las malditas cosquillas y yo que no paraba de reír entre gritos rogándole que me dejara. Cuando por fin me soltó a mi me dolía horrores el estomago de tanto reír, tome la almohada y se la avene a la cara "Maldito" fue lo único que le dije, lo observé y se estaba riendo de mi el muy desgraciado.

"Ya me voy hermosa" dijo mientras observo su reloj "ya es algo tarde y mañana trabajo"

"¿trabajas en domingo? no puedo creerlo, pobre de ti" dije levantándome del sillón para acompañarlo a la puerta

Caminamos hacia la puerta yo no me sentía nada triste ese día había sido perfecto. Abrí la puerta y le di un beso de despedida y el me tomo por sorpresa cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo

"Te quiero mucho Kag, cuídate, me dio gusto verte" dijo a mi oído

"Yo también Inu, sabes que te quiero mucho y espero nos veamos pronto"

Nos dijimos adiós e intercambiamos teléfonos prometiendo vernos pronto y no dejar pasar un año sin contacto como en esta ocasión.

"Y así querida Sango, así comenzó."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Kagome & Kouga llevan muchos años de noviazgo, pero de pronto un viejo amigo regresa, ocasionando un caos en la vida de Kag¿cómo elegir entre dos amores? Como eliges entre tu novio de toda la vida o un amigo ahora tú amante. Inu/Kag

**A/N**: hey, como que me había tardado un poco, pero aquí sigo, tenia mucho pensando, maquilando este capitulo pero ahí lo tienen espero sea de su agrado y me brinden mas reviews.

Disfruten.

Capitulo II.

"A ver a ver, si te recuerdo perfectamente al día siguiente te la pasaste hablando TODO el maldito día de Inuyasha, pero de que estuvieras deslumbrada Kagome a que tuvieras tus queveres con el es otra historia y ESO es lo que quiero saber" dijo Sango levantando una ceja con un sonrisa maliciosa "Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero"

"ah como eres de desesperada, déjame contarte pues"

Durante un mes Inuyasha y yo mantuvimos contacto ya sea por teléfono, mensajes de celular, chateando, la verdad es que nos volvimos íntimos 'amigos' claro, en un principio.

Después el día de tu cumpleaños quisiste ir a ese antro loco que te encanta visitar para hacer tu desmadre, pues yo tuve que rogarle horrores a Kouga por que me acompañara sabes que odia eso de andar bailando tuvimos un pleito y yo estaba de lo mas molesta, me desespera tanto su forma de ser, lo amo, te lo juro, pero somos tan diferentes es el del tipo de quedarse en casa y ver unas películas, ir al cine y cosas de esas, yo también amo el cine y ver películas, pero me encanta bailar y además en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, que le pasa al idiota debe de acompañarme y estar conmigo así como yo lo hago en sus malditas aburridas reuniones familiares.

La verdad es que estaba muy molesta, el hecho de que Kouga y yo peleáramos no era algo raro, todos los días sobre cualquier cosa debíamos discutir, honestamente después de 4 años juntos deja de ser algo agradable cuestión pelea-reconsiciliacion.

No tengo excusa para lo que hice, no se que me llevo a ello, solo se que tome mi teléfono celular y hable a Inuyasha.

"Si¿bueno?"

Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando lo escuche sabia ya perfectamente que iría a la fiesta, y no estaría mal que fuéramos juntos, después de todo la decisión de no ir fue de Kouga, no mía.

"hola feo, soy yo Kag"

"hola hermosa¿lista para el party?"

"Pues te diré" conteste un tanto indecisa

"¿qué pasa, todo bien?"

"No del todo, tuve un pleito con Kouga y no ira conmigo"

"Oh, veo"

Sentí un ligero cambio en su tono de voz, lo cual me hizo pensar mejor las cosas y decistir de mi idea de ir juntos.

"Vamos juntos Kag, paso por ti"

Al escuchar su demanda, no pude más que sentirme feliz. "¡Va!" dije super entusiasmada cual niña que la llevan por su helado.

"Oye, apenas son las 5, pero ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café o algo antes de irnos con Sango?"

Me pareció una muy buena idea, ya que yo no tenia nada que hacer "Si, yo me voy a tu casa, ya estoy lista y supongo que tu no"

"Feh! La sabionda te dicen, en ese caso te espero"

Tome las llaves del auto y salí de mi casa corriendo de lo emocionada mas tardé en pensarlo que en lo que ya estaba fuera de su departamento tocando la puerta.

Queriendo sorprenderlo tome la llave que guarda en la maceta, de repuesto en caso de olvido, abri silenciosamente la puerta procurando no hacer ruido alguno y entre al departamento cerrando la puerta lo mas silencioso posible pero no me aguantaba las ganas de reírme.

Camine por la cocina, cuarto de televisión y no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que supuse que estaría en su cuarto, subí las escaleras y abrí bruscamente la puerta del cuarto

"¡Halo feo!"

Quede en shock, ya que me salio el tiro por la culata cuando vi a Inuyasha completamente desnudo, por un momento quede paralizada observándolo de pies a cabeza, cuando la razón me ilumino de nuevo rápidamente cerré la puerta del cuarto y salí de el. Me recargue en la puerta pensando en lo que había sucedido, no entendía lo que me sucedía veo a un amigo desnudo y lo único que hago es ¿Admirarlo? 'Que demonios me pasa' pensé reclamándome el hecho de atreverme a ver a Inuyasha con ojos que no fueran los de amistad.

En unos instantes sentí que el suelo se movía de lugar, sorprendida antes de poder pestañear visualice unos ojos bellos, 'Inuyasha' dije sorprendida y perdida en su mirar.

"eres incorregible niña" dijo sonriendo y me levanto rápidamente.

"gracias" dije apenada por todo lo que había sucedido e incrédula por su actitud desinteresada.

"Vamos, la película que quiero ver empieza en menos de media hora" dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Me deje ir con la corriente, no había por que hacer mucho alboroto por un pequeño suceso.

Esa tarde estuvo todo muy tranquilo vimos una película, nos pasamos un día muy divertido sin hablar de detalles como Kouga, el suceso en su departamento ni de nada interesante, nos la pasamos jugueteando y bromeando de lo lindo.

Nos encontrábamos afuera de la disco cuando sentí mi bolso vibrar lo cual me sorprende, siempre soy tan distraída que nunca lo escucho, lo abrí y vi en la pantalla 'Kouga' entre la indecisión de contestar o no, visualice que tenia el icono de llamadas perdidas activado, rápidamente acepte la llamada

"hola"

"Kagome¡donde demonios haz estado!"

El y su actitud "Mira Kouga, cuando tengas ganas de platicar como la gente me hablas, bye"

Con eso dicho colgué el teléfono, lo apague y tome a Inuyasha de la mano. ¿Tranquila, no nada tranquila estaba pudriéndome de coraje, claro mi mascara como siempre de no me importa.

Llegamos adentro y ahí estaban todos mis amigos reunidos creo que todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por esa maldita llamada, me arrepentí tanto de haberle contestado y haberle permitido que me interrumpiera la noche.

Así que para aliviar mi enojo, hice lo que suelo hacer siempre que hay alcohol cerca de mi, tome no recuerdo cuantos tragos de vodka en las rocas, no lo hice con el afán de ponerme ebria y llorar por el, lo hice por el hecho de olvidarlo y poder divertirme sin tener que acordarme de el.

Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de mi, sentía su mirada sobre mi, se que el reprueba mi actitud y cuando me disponía tomar del vaso el extendió su mano deteniendo el trago

"Mejor bailemos hermosa"

Asentí y tome su mano, y lo seguí a la pista.

Estaban tocando –Cuéntale de Don Omar-

Una excelente canción para mi gusto y excelente para bailar, ya yo con mas de 3 tragos encima comencé a moverme al son de la música y coloque mis brazos sobre el cuello de Inuyasha, el respondió tomándome de la cintura con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia mi y sentí el calor de su respiración y me perdí con un simple susurro "Cuéntale de mi Kag" después sentí una sensación mas ardiente cuando beso mi hombro, el simple contacto de sus labio con mi piel disparo mis sentidos ya alterados por la reacción del alcohol. Levanto su rostro y me miro directo a los ojos, cerrando un ojo¿Qué intentaba? No lo se, si estaba jugando conmigo o que sucedía pero sin duda algo muy malo me sucedía a mi. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando el me tomo de un brazo y me giró devolviéndome de golpe a la tierra y así continuamos bailando toda la noche.

Me sentía demasiado cansada, mis pies estaban adoloridos, después de habernos despedido de todos nos dirigíamos al carro.

"Después de todo no eres tan aburrida"

"Cállate" dije intentando golpearlo, pero los pies no me permitían caminar, hice un quejido, me tire al suelo sin importarme nada y me quite mis zapatos, Inuyasha a unos pasos de mi giro para observarme ahí tirada en el piso, lo observe atentamente tan sexy con su seño fruncido el cual pronto cambio a una hermosa sonrisa.

"Te encuentro fascinante" dijo acercándose a mi ¿Fascinante? Ese ultimo comentario me dejo algo desconcertada y como siempre tomándome por sorpresa me sentí alejada del suelo y sentí su brazos cargándome lo mire atentamente e instintivamente lo tome del cuello dejándome consentir me recargue en su pecho, perdiéndome en su calor y aroma.

Sentí recobrar la consciencia y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, escuche el sonido de las aves y pronto la luz del sol molesto mis ojos, al darme cuenta de que ya era de dia reaccione rápidamente y me levante de la cama donde me encontraba, que por supuesto no era la mía, observé atentamente el cuarto y lo reconocí perfectamente, era el cuarto de Inuyasha y yo no traía puesto mas que una camisa de botones y mi ropa interior debajo de ella, me sentí entre apenada y molesta, hubiera sido mas fácil dejarme en mi ropa y no entrometerse con mi privacidad después de todos no hay TANTA confianza.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto y apareció Inuyasha utilizando solo el pantalón con su pijama, claro ya que yo estaba usando el juego de la pijama, me quede por un momento observándolo, sus pechos ejercitados al igual que los cuadros dibujados en su abdomen.

"Buenos días, bella"

Interrumpió mis pensamientos y pude notar que cargaba una bandeja con un vaso y un plato con fruta. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de mi y coloco la bandeja en entre mis piernas.

"te traje agua mineral para que te repongas y un poco de fruta"

Lo mire seriamente antes de reclamarle "Por que estoy así" dije señalando la falta de ropa

"De haber sabido que preferías dormir con una ropa vomitada, te la hubiera dejado puesta" dijo señalando mi ropa tirada en el baño.

Me sentí de lo mas apenada "Gracias"

"ya, ya, no te preocupes come algo que falta te hace, yo te dejo hermosa por que tengo que ir al trabajo"

Se inclino hacia mi y me dio un calido beso en la frente, camino hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla volteo y miro hacia mi "Deje ropa limpia para que uses, no querrás oler a vomito" con esto dicho salio y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Como me lo indicó desayune, tome el cambio que dejo listo para mi el cual me quedo perfecto, y me dispuse a ir por mi ropa, en el baño vi la camisa que el había usado la noche anterior totalmente sucia, me sentí tan estupida, ya estoy yo lo suficiente grande como para estar tomando de esa manera.

Maneje a mi departamento el cual solo se encuentra a un par de cuadras del lugar de Inuyasha, pensando en mis acciones y acordándome de mis reacciones ante Inuyasha tratando de averiguar que demonios me estaba pasando.

Tome el ascensor y al salir de el…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumary:** Kagome & Kouga llevan muchos años de noviazgo, pero de pronto un viejo amigo regresa, ocasionando un caos en la vida de Kag¿cómo elegir entre dos amores? Como eliges entre tu novio de toda la vida o un amigo ahora tú amante. Inu/Kag

**A/N**: Gracias a todos su reviews realmente son algo que inspira seguir escribiendo, espero les guste este capitulo y sigan interesados en la historia, no incluí el lemon pero si lo quieren, pídanlo en sus review, gustosa se los envió.

Lo primero que pude ver fue su Hermosa silueta iluminada por los rayos del sol, estaba con su frente recargada en la puerta y verlo de esa manera me partió el alma.

Camine hacia el y el se percato de mi presencia, me quede paralizada afuera del elevador, al ver que el caminaba hacia mi, de pronto mi cuerpo no respondía, me sentía como si mi padre hubiera descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

Se acerco a mí y solamente me observo a los ojos, y se inclino para posar su frente sobre la mía, cerró sus ojos y yo lo seguí, absorbiendo su aroma y su calidez.

"Te amo Kag, tu lo sabes"

Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, haciéndome vibrar.

"Perdóname, soy un tonto"

'Perdóname' pensé mientras absorbía su comentario, por Dios no tenia nada que perdonarle había tanta culpabilidad en mi, tenia yo a un hombre que me amaba, que cometía errores, pero siempre estaba ahí para mi, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas y luchar por mi.

Coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lo acerque hacia mi devorándolo en un beso, un beso tan profundo, que tuve que soltarlo debido a la falta de aire aun con mis ojos cerrados "Te amo Kouga, con toda mi alma, no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte" dije mientras el me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo hacia mi departamento.

Sin hablar en absoluto se postro sobre el sillón, yo quede sentada sobre el con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, en silencio acaricie su rostro, delineando con mis manos sus facciones, ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio, yo tenia tanto que deseaba decir, pero frente a el perdía todo mi valor, caía rendida ante su presencia y la paz que me inspiraba al verlo comprendía que no deseaba perder el tiempo que pasaba con el enojada, no había razón alguna por la que debía desperdiciar el tiempo con discusiones. Lo mire profundamente sus bellos ojos azules, unos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

"¿Como te fue?"

Sonreí al escucharlo hablar, pero aun un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundo mi ser, al recordar todos esos momentos que pase con Inuyasha, olvidando por completo mi compromiso con Kouga, por unos momentos pensé que mi estupidez podría llevarme a perderlo y lo abrace con fuerza.

"No tan bien como si hubieras ido, amor"

¿Mentí, por supuesto que lo hice, si el hubiera asistido no habría probado una sola gota de alcohol, no me hubiera ido de la fiesta hasta que hubiera terminado, no habría bailado como loca toda la noche, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Engañarte a ti misma, aferrarte a este sentimiento y ver que la persona frente a ti te ama, a pesar de todo. Una piadosa mentira, para evitar un daño, una pelea, un rompimiento, la perdida de alguien valioso.

"Perdóname Kag, ya sabes como soy, y pues me molesto mucho que no contestaras mis llamadas, no te quiero perder"

"No me vas a perder Kouga, lo prometo"

Dios iré al infierno, lo se, mi madre siempre me dijo nunca prometas algo que no puedas cumplir, pero tenia que hacerlo, obligarme a mi misma a seguir con Kouga, mi amor y alejarme de Inuyasha.

**1 meses después.**

"¡No Kouga no me interesa lo que pienses!"

El carro iba a toda marcha y yo solo esperaba que todos los semáforos nos tocaran en verde para bajarme de ese auto lo mas pronto posible, cada maldita reunión familiar era lo mismo, si Kouga no renegaba de mi forma de sentarme, comer, vestirme no era una reunión familiar, siempre poniéndome en ridículo con su familia.

"No Kag, no me mal interpretes no lo dije para que te molestara, fue una simple broma"

"Oh si claro, YO soy la que malinterpreta las cosas, soy TAN TONTA que siempre entiendo las cosas mal"

"Bueno Kag¿pero por que te pones así, con un simple comentario?"

"¿Por qué me pongo así? Kouga siempre he sabido que no te agrada mi físico, pero frente a todos no tienes que ponerme en ridículo con los demás, no entiendo como todo mundo puede decirme te ves hermosa, y tu con un simple comentario puedes arruinarlo todo"

"Kag no fue mi intención, me gustas mucho, y tu lo sabes"

"No Kouga, la verdad lo dudo, no se la razón por la cual estas con una persona que visualmente no te satisface"

Detuvo su carro frente a la puerta de mi edificio y sin decir mas, tragándome todo ese coraje y desilusión, Salí del auto. Siempre era yo la que entendía las cosas mal, la que no entendía lo que el quería expresar, pero nunca era un 'amor perdóname', 'mi amor lo siento', siempre era lo mismo durante todo ese tiempo de noviazgo, no niego que Kouga tenia demasiados aspectos positivos, pero ese aspecto en especial de ser un hombre perfecto y hacerme menos me afectaba demasiado, nunca era yo suficiente para el y eso lastimaba mi corazón, mi seguridad, mi integridad.

Entre a mi departamento llorando, odiaba la forma en que Kouga afectaba mis sentimientos, me hacia sentir alguien totalmente diferente.

El sonido del timbre distrajo mi atención, Kouga jamás regresa por mi después de una pelea, por lo regular soy yo quien tiene que buscarlo, pero honestamente quería estar sola, pensar bien las cosas, y la ultima persona con la que quería hablar era con el.

Así que fui decidida a correrlo en cuanto abriera la puerta, pedirle de la manera más amable que otro día aclararíamos las cosas.

Abrí la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para correrlo, me quede pasmada, helada.

"hola"

Inuyasha, como caído del cielo, verlo me dio cierto grado de paz, al verlo recordé todos los momentos alegres que he pasado con el, sus bromas y su sonrisa que siempre me brinda, ese calor de amigo y amor incondicional que siempre me a mostrado, como siempre tiene las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien.

No se lo que fue, una reacción instintiva fue la que me hizo lanzármele encima y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, entonces yo descanse y deje ir todo, llore sobre sus hombros, desahogue todo eso que había guardado ya desde hace mucho tiempo, y el me lo permitió, lo único que hizo fue regresar mi abrazo y abrazarme fuerte.

Me sentí tan ligera cuando me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hacia mi recamara, yo me sentía nerviosa de pronto, la tristeza se intercambiaba por un nerviosismo, por las ganas de besarlo.

Mas tardé en imaginarlo en lo que ya me encontraba recostada en la cama, lo observe atentamente, el acaricio mi frente con sus manos varoniles y yo simplemente cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la sensación, una sola caricia de Inuyasha podía excitarme de una forma increíble.

El se sentó en la cama a un lado de mi, observándome silenciosamente, y yo me senté quedando a solo unos centímetros de el, mirando sus ojos fijamente de pronto mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, el flujo de mi sangre, comencé a respirar agitadamente, y mientras trataba de luchar contra todas esas sensaciones me acercaba mas a sus labios, podía sentir su calor, su aroma.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, el roce de sus labios me ocasiono una sensación increíble, ese sentir que te derrites, y si he de describirte ese beso seria un beso intenso, con un toque de pasión, pero ternura a la vez, nuestra pasión se desato.

Permanecimos recostados bajo las sabanas, nuestros cuerpos al desnudo, al igual que nuestras almas, me sentía tan plena y feliz, el besaba mi frente de una forma tan amorosa, pero de pronto una tristeza inundo mi alma, Kouga, recordé todo lo sucedido y la situación y no pude detener las lagrimas que escaparon mis ojos.

"Esto no es correcto Inuyasha" dije con todo el dolor de mi alma

El se sentó y me observo atentamente sin decir una palabra, el simplemente desvió su mirada, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, sin decir una palabra.

"Inuyasha, dime algo" me sentí desesperada ante su silencio, era algo notorio que estaba dolido, pero no era la actitud que esperaba

"Inuyasha, no quiero herirte, creo que siento algo muy especial por ti, pero yo estoy con Kouga, tengo una relación con alguien" le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama con la sabana y el terminaba de ponerse su pantalón de mezclilla.

Se dirigió a mi, me tomo y me dio un beso arrebatado, algo brusco y con un tono de coraje, pero no puedo negar que no me haya gustado, que me encanto la forma en que me abordo y que no deseaba que se fuera. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos jadeando.

"¿Por qué sigues con el¿Vale la pena por compromiso?"

"Tu supones que no me cuestiono eso día a día, supones que eche todo por la borda, tantos años, no es tan sencillo Inuyasha"

"Es tan obvio que hay algo entre nosotros, es algo que ambos buscamos Kag, pero si deseas estar con el, adelante"

El salio del departamento sin siquiera despedirse, me senté en el borde de mi cama sintiéndome tan confundida, es difícil cuando tu corazón te grita y sabe lo que quiere, pero tu razón lo rechaza a toda costa. Sientes que estas haciendo lo correcto, lo que las normas dictarían, pero te sientes destrozada por dentro, me sentía morir.

El teléfono distrajo mis pensamientos, deje que timbrara, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, pronto mi celular que estaba sobre el buró también comenzó a sonar, por el sonido super que era Kouga, tome el celular y lo apague, hablar con el era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

Y así continúo durante la siguiente semana, Kouga continuo buscándome, yo simplemente no atendí sus llamadas, me fui a dormir a casa de mis padres, pensando que es lo que tenia que hacer, extrañándolos a ambos. Solo tenia dos opciones, opción a dejar a Kouga buscar a Inuyasha quien me hacia vibrar, opción b seguir con Kouga y olvidarme de Inuyasha.

Y ese fue mi primer error, tomar la opción b, por que nunca pude alejarme de Inuyasha.


End file.
